


Vivid Memory

by bluesnow26



Category: Dragon Quest, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: A little bit of angst, M/M, Reminiscing, mainly fluff, very indulgent, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesnow26/pseuds/bluesnow26
Summary: Hendrik suggests a new hairstyle for Sylvando, gets flashbacks of a certain moment in their training days instead. This started as a tiny drabble but here we are
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI)
Kudos: 14





	Vivid Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sylvendrik Drawing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/722416) by @nabenonakami on twitter. 



> It's been a while since I've published any of my own writing, so I'm a little rusty and please forgive if things are out of character! This is thing is entirely self indulgent but I like it enough. (A big thanks to my closest friends for encouraging me!) Thank you for giving my writing a try! <3

Hendrik was spending his short vacation days with Sylvando in Puerto Valor. The second day of their brief time together was just beginning. They were relishing in the comfort of Sylvando's room, laying upon his grand and soft bed.

"Your hair is as long as ever... Why do you not use a ribbon anymore, Sylvando?" Hendrik held a strand of raven locks in between his fingers, looking down at his partner's long eyelashes. Hendrik's legs were outstretched in front of him with Sylvando's head atop the strong muscles there.

His partner chuckled, the sound of it ringing back that summer— _their_ summer—with his eyes closed. "What would be the point in tying up my hair if some handsome young lad cut it off again?" Sylvando's silver orbs pierced into his own fern green ones, the half lidded accusation momentarily freezing Hendrik’s thoughts.

Sylvando’s eyebrows lifted higher, expectant, lips curving up in the way they had when he was cornering an opponent. Hendrik blinked, straightening up as that memory rushed through his head.

“M-My apologies!! That was completely by accident, I had miscalculated my swing that time and—”

Sylvando broke into laughter, “It's okay, darling!” Sitting up and bringing his face closer to Hendrik’s, the bulkier man’s expression flushed. “I was only half joking. It grew back, eventually did it not? Though…” His eyes left Hendrik’s pleading ones, faltering for only a second and lifted themselves again, beaming at his partner. “Well, it's no use to dwell on it. I didn’t expect you to want to see me like that again.”

Had Hendrik been the clueless man he was before, he would have missed the small gesture. It tugged at his heart—that Sylvando still felt the need to mask himself. “There is something on your mind. It was not as simple as that, was it?” Hendrik reached for Sylvando’s hands, holding them close to his body.

It was true that Sylvando’s hair grew back to its ribbon length in the next two seasons. During that time, though, all the boys commented on his new look and poked fun at it. Of course, Sylvando being Sylvando, he always laughed along. When Hendrik tried to apologize formerly, the raven-haired boy always cut him off halfway. _It’s just a little bit of hair!_ Hands on his hips, grinning brightly, like that day had been. Too brightly. _C’mon, the others are waiting for you at the beach!_

Sylvando let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, looking down at the folds of his mattress. There was a bit of silence before he finally spoke. “That night… when I looked at myself in the mirror… It’s silly, how much of myself I put into that wad of hair.” He said, shaking his head. “I… I couldn’t even recognize myself. It felt like I lost… me.”

Hendrik felt his partner’s hands tremble inside his own, feeling something break apart in his chest.

“Even then, papi always went on about me being a perfect knight.” They were only little boys, but how could Hendrik forget Don Rodrigo’s loud boasts? _Of course he’s going to be the finest caballero Heliodor has ever seen!_ _Of course!_ Especially when they swept through Puerto Valor almost every day. Especially when Hendrik saw Sylvando nervously picking at the ends of his hair, not knowing what to do.

“Everything about me was about becoming what he wanted me to be. Everything except for my hair.” A little smile crept up Sylvando’s face. He withdrew a hand from Hendrik’s to fondly touch the side of his neck, lost in memory. “I remember how much I wanted to keep the memory of my mami with me. I love how beautiful she looked with her hair to the side like that.”

Hendrik smiled. Gerbera’s portrait was one to be marveled at—but for Sylvando, it went even further than that. “Don Rodrigo never mentioned anything about that.” He said.

“No.” Sylvando shuffled toward Hendrik on his knees, until they were sitting side by side. “That was the only thing I decided on my own. It made things… bearable.” He rested his head on Hendrik’s shoulder, arms looping around Hendrik’s. “That night… I didn’t know what to do.” Sylvando held his partner’s arm a little tighter.

Hendrik remembered knocking on Sylvando’s door. It was almost bedtime, and he needed to return to his dorm soon, lest he wanted more chores and difficult training. _Norberto! I’m… I’m terribly sorry for what happened today. Are… are you okay?_

There was no response for a while as Hendrik nervously paced in front of the door. The sound of footsteps to his right made him jump, but he relaxed seeing that it was Servantes.

_Young Hendrik, do you have any business with the young master? It is getting late, please consider talking tomorrow instead._ Servantes’s tone was concerned and polite, as always, calling to him from the end of the hallway.

_I’ll wait here for a while longer, Servantes. I need to have a word with him._ Hendrik looked to the door anxiously, hoping for Norberto to open soon. Hendrik hadn’t seen Norberto for the rest of the afternoon, even though Norberto had said he only needed a quick break to the restroom. A heavy guilt weighed on Hendrik all the while. As if hearing his thoughts, the door gave way, and out stepped the young raven-haired boy.

Hendrik was caught off guard, only for a bit, before stepping closer to his friend. _Norberto! I’m really,_ really _sorry. I—_

Norberto’s sudden hug was warm. Hendrik felt a spot of cold rubbing against his cheek, the smell of dirt and sweat on Norberto sweeping over him. Something was definitely wrong.

_Young master… your hair!_ Servantes exclaimed. _I’ll get master Rodrigo right away._ The butler hurried off, heading towards the Don’s bedroom.

_Norberto…?_ Hendrik wasn’t sure what was going through his friend’s head, but it was no doubt his fault. Had Norberto been… crying?

Silence. And then, _I’m okay._

Slowly, Hendrik relaxed. He doubted that Norberto was okay, but didn’t respond. His hands wrapped around his friend gradually, not knowing what else to do. Hendrik had never seen Norberto like this, hadn’t even thought Norberto had this side. It made the weight on his heart heavier.

_Norberto?! Mio hijos, what happened?!_ Came Don Rodrigo’s worried yell, heavy footfalls thumping before the visage of the Don himself appeared. He swiftly crossed the hallway toward them.

Norberto released his embrace around Hendrik and turned to face his father. He didn’t make eye contact with the orchid-haired boy in the process, no matter how much Hendrik wanted to see the state of his friend’s eyes. _Papi—_

Don Rodrigo knelt down, cupping his son’s face in his large, calloused hands. _My boy, your hair…_ His father’s hand smoothed the dark locks over, a concerned expression over his face.

_It just… got accidentally cut off. That’s all, papi._ Norberto managed, a trace of trembling in his voice.

_I swung at the wrong angle, Don Rodrigo._ Hendrik stepped toward the legendary knight, determined to shoulder any consequence. _It was my fault. I’ll accept any punishment._

_No, I dodged him and his sword caught my hair—_

_I wasn’t being mindful during practice. It was because I still haven’t learned enough._

_Enough._ Don Rodrigo gruffly said, regarding Hendrik in his narrow eyes. The lavenderhead thought standing up for his actions was easy, but the knight’s mere tone sent dread down his spine. _Hendrik, go back to your dorms and wait for my word tomorrow._

Hendrik tried hard to bring his breathing back to normal. _Sí, Don Rodrigo._

The Don lowered his hands from Norberto’s shoulders to grasp his son’s hands as gently as he could, and slowly stood up to his full height. He took a step toward Norberto’s room, patiently waiting for his son to walk with him. _Come, Norberto._

Norberto only nodded feebly and followed. Hendrik watched his friend walk away, and at last the ebony haired boy looked at him. Not that it made Hendrik feel any better; the sheer melancholy brewing in his stormy eyes paralyzed Hendrik. What had his friend gone through these past few hours? Why was he such an idiot, not following after Norberto? Is he planning to never befriend Hendrik again, leaving him all alone?

_Let’s go, young Hendrik_. Servantes’s gentle voice shook him out of the daze, just as Norberto’s door closed with a small yet deafening click.

“Papi eventually soothed me to sleep. He has such nice humming, a shame that he doesn’t use it more often.” His partner’s weight and pressing warmth on Hendrik brought him back, the dusk light bathing their room delicately.

Hendrik placed his cheek on Sylvando’s hair, his hand reaching for the raven locks. “I would do all those chores and extra training over again.”

“You were suffering through it, honey, don’t try to fool me. I was there when you almost fell asleep on the job.” Sylvando chuckled, poking at his partner’s arm. “Buuuuut… that’s nice to know. You won’t make the same mistake, though, would you?”

Hendrik smiled, saying, “No, I would not dare. Then I’d have to try and soothe you with my off key singing.”

Sylvando’s laugh sent a new wave of bubbles and reassurance resonating within Hendrik’s bones. “We can definitely work on that. And your dancing. There’s a lot to do, honey.”

Hendrik’s hands stopped at the side of his partner’s neck, lifting his head to gaze at Sylvando, then at the skin under his fingers. “That can wait. There are more pressing matters.” In a sudden movement, Hendrik swoops down toward Sylvando’s neck, capturing the tender spot there.

“Hendrik—! I—” Sylvando’s initial surprise softened, holding his partner by his broad shoulders. They start to laugh, and the gentle day begins all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Their room is inspired by @poppoqo on twitter's art: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/74027828
> 
> Please gush to me about sylvendrik on twitter (@bluesnow2610), they occupy my brain 24/7


End file.
